Animal Crossing: The Town of Twilight
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: Evy, a girl who was destined to follow the Pathway Star, must go into an amazing place called Twilight. She will meet new friends, licentious enemies, and a nefarious adversary that is determined to take control over Twilight once and for all. Can Evy defeat this malevolent entity? Or will she need help? From other humans with unique purposes such as her own? (OCs needed!)
1. Intro

**Golden Guest: Hiya everybody in the Animal Crossing Series!**

**I just really wanted to do this; Jack's "The New Town An OC insert story" was utterly appealing, so I thought of doing something similar to his story.**

**This will be in ~New Leaf~ (NEW LEAF I SAY! XD) version, however, I'm new at that game, so help a neophyte out! So please inform me EVERYTHING about the New Leaf game; thank you very much!**

**Anyways, this **_**will**_** have OCs, so if you want to enter your OC (only one OC per person) in, please inform me in the description below, and transcribe it with your OC's information at the Review box! :)**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname (Optional):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Main Clothing:**_

_**Spring Clothing:**_

_**Summer Clothing:**_

_**Fall Clothing:**_

_**Winter Clothing (Am I crazy at clothing or what? XD):**_

_**Special Clothing (For Holidays! :3):**_

_**Umbrella (Let it rain, Let it rain, Let it rain~):**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Occupation (Artist, Author, Expert Gamer, Voyager, Assissin [And no one knows! XD], etc):**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Secrets:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Enemies:**_

_**Crush:**_

_**K.K Slider Music (at your Home and it could be more than one!):**_

_**Favorite Furniture Series (Nintendo, Regal, Space, etc.): **_

_**Who should be the Cop? (Copper or Booker?):**_

_**What Three Villagers you want in Town:**_

_**Backstory (Just for reference of why your Character before he/she moved here):**_

_**Purpose (of moving to this Town, I mean): **_

**Exceedingly long, I know, but when you finished this, you'll feel proud of knowing your precious OC so much! I'll be honored to know them too, actually! :3**

**This story would have an OC as Mayor, but we'll get on that later! When I believe we have enough OCs for this story, we'll start the voting!**

**Let me inform you all, I'm not as fast as Jack does at writing, but I'll do my best to make you all smile and be elated of this story! Another opportunity for your OC to shine!**

**And one more thing... Time to put my endearing OC in! :D**

_Name: _Evy

_Nickname (Optional): _*Blank*

_Age: _15

_Gender: _Female

_Birthday: _June 7

_Personality: _Blithe, Kindhearted, shows a deep Devotion to people that befriends her, Sympathetic, Approachable, Modest, somewhat Shy, and is a Workaholic.

_Appearance: _Tannish brown skin, pacific blue eyes, and beautiful long, wavy, Hawaiian-looking hair.

_Main Clothing: _Bubble Tank with Dry-Denim Pants and Blue Sneakers. Also, she wears an extremely rare Blue Hibiscus as her accessory every day.

_Spring Clothing: _Sunset Tee with a Navy Formal Skirt and Orange Shoes.

_Summer Clothing: _Bubble Tee with Dry-Demin Skirt and Tropical Sandals.

_Fall Clothing: _Shearling Coat with Navy Formal Pants, White Socks, and Shearling Boots.

_Winter Clothing (Am I crazy about clothing or what? XD): _Sweater Dress with White Stockings and Shearling Boots.

_Special Clothing (For Holidays! :D):_ Blue Retro Dress with Brown Pumps_._

_Umbrella (Let it rain, Let it rain, Let it rain~): _Beach Umbrella

_Hometown: _Starry Seaside

_Occupation (Artist, Author, Expert Gamer, Voyager, Assissin [And no one knows! XD], etc): _Athletic Swimmer

_Hobbies: _Going to the beach to Swim, Fish, or Collects things from the sea. Also Catches Bugs (Mostly at Coconut Palm Trees), Finds Fossils (not too likely though), Gardens (especially if she's taking care of blue flowers), goes to the Island (she has another way instead of going to... **Kapp'n**), and stays at home when it's too cold outside.

_Talents: _Expert at swimming, pro at Fishing (could even catch a shark with her bare hands, what's your awesome talent?), great at sailing ships, and is stupendous at creating Humongous Hawaiian Parties! :D

_Secrets_: Must follow the Pathway Star to save Twilight. Also, has an interest in games.

_Fears: _People who litters water (Mostly the beach), Tarantulas and Scorpions (when they try to bite her), and People who flirts at her and do something... **sexual** to her. (Frightens Evy the most.) She will do three things: Run away (most common), Scream (When things are out of the option), or does a harsh Physical Contact at the victim. (Slap, shove, kick where the sun don't shine, etc.)

_Friends: _Lucky, Punchy, all of the Lazy Villagers, Rosie, Cookie, all of the Peppy Villagers, a couple of Normal Villagers, Bud, Wolfgang, Pelly, Phyllis (surprizingly), Pete, and a HUGE fan of Tortimer. (Two Words. Sea. Turtle. XD)

_Enemies: _Resetti (a total abomination to Evy), Creepy People with creepy sexual desires (Ew), and Nefarious People who tries to 'use' her for their own schemes. (It hurts her... A LOT.)

_Crush: _Both Lucky and Punchy... that's going to cause conflicts. (Because a lot of people **LOVES** her! Especially Smug Villagers. *Facepalm*)

_K.K Slider Music (at your Home and it can be more than one!): _Aloha K.K., Surfin' K.K., or K.K. Island_._

_Favorite Furniture Series (Nintendo, Regal, Space, etc.): _Mermaid Series! :3

_Who should be the Cop? (Copper or Booker?): _Booker (*Shrug*)

_What Three Villagers you want in Town: _Lucky and Punchy! Hehehe... Also Wolfgang, my very first friend when I've played Animal Crossing: City Folk!

_Backstory (Just for reference of why your Character before he/she moved here):_ (THIS IS A LONG BACKSTORY! LONGER THAN THE INTRO ITSELF!) :I

Before she moved to Twilight, Evy, who's at the age of 10 at this pastime, lived with her parents at a Island paradise called Starry Seaside.

The Island was gorgeous in its own tropical way! Deep within the Island, you will find the Tropical Forest; swathed with its unique plants and coloful animals that are in all shades: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple... anything! Such an idyllic sight to think about, isn't? Upon the Tropical Forest, you can smell the fragrance of fresh dew and honeysuckle while the salty yet balmy scent of the Seadside is slightly mixed with the aroma of the Tropical Forest. And the atmosphere is exhilerating and vibrant at daytime; where the Tribe of the Island dance around and choruses with the music of nature, but at night, it's placid and peaceful, perfect for the ones who relishes quietness, wildlife, and the dark.

The Tribe in itself lives in the deepest parts of the Island, and creates jamborees every time the Pathway Star rises in its best night; every five years. When it does, everyone in the Tribe trekks from their home, to the most expanded area at the Seaside. After this, they fire up the torches, creates a gigantic bonfire at the admist of the area, and does an anomalous dance by taking two fellow tribesmens hands, one hand on each of theirs, when slowly, the whole Tribe creates a circle, surrounding the bonfire, and then 'kicks' their legs out of themselves while revolving like a carousel and chanting rhythmically.

The Tribe does this to honor the spirits in the sky, and hope they'll come down to dance with them too. It always works in every ceremony; where the stars literally descends down in swiftness yet with grace, plops down at the ocean, and dances with them, just as it was predicted. Outsiders didn't believe in such ludicrous, blasphemous ceremonies such as this. They thought the Tribe were mistakening to the stars reflections on the sea, and the 'dancing' was mistook by the whooshing wind, causing the sea to shiver.

But they were **wrong**; the Tribe can truly see that the starry spirits are with them, out from the endless sky, now in the face of the Earth.

However, in Evy's first Pathway Star Ceremony, something dreadfully wrong had happened. When they danced and chanted while encircling the bonfire as the Tribe always do, the stars... didn't came down to greet them with their sparkling presense. At first the Tribe was perplexed of the abnormal happening, but they decided to dance again; believing that they've created a small error of some kind. But then suddenly, the stars began to plummet **towards **them, like a falling star. They were actually small asteroids, but a horde of them were coming on Starry Seaside's way. The Tribe screamed and exclaimed in horror; they thought they've angered the spirits into their limits. Then the Tribe scrambled off back home; some bumped into one another, others tripped, and the rest just scurried through the Tropical Forest to save themselves.

Evy, who was at the admist of the pandemonium, just simply gazed at the falling stars in awe.

**Are they here to meet us?** she mused.

However, her parents called out for her; that is when Evy's mind was back into consciousness as she saw her mother paced to her so that she scoop her daughter up and take her out of here...

That is, until one of the asteroids whacked the mother directly at her heart and sended her flying until she dropped down painfully at the sandy ground and layed still...

"MOTHER!" Evy shrieked in consternation as she scampered to her mother's motionless body. The father hollered sorrowfully at his wife's misfortune, but then he was confronted by even more asteroids as they pushed him out of sight. Despite of that, Evy went beside her mother, almost shrieking a second time of her mother's fatal injury. Where the asteroid had striked her, the mother's skin was fried into a fleshy crimson color, and Evy could actually **see** her heart, now visible but scorched while bleeding boundlessly until every last drip of blood has been extracted out of her.

And the mother's eyes were open, but they were distant and glossy from the usual lively eyes Evy used to see.

This caused Evy to shed tears uncontrollably; she bended foward and embraced her mother's corpse. "Mother..." she puled.

She stayed there the whole time with her eyes closed, even though she could hear the Tribes agonizing screams, and the asteroids 'sizzzle' sound until after that, there goes a 'BOOM' for a blast. Evy didn't know how long she'd stayed there, but everything was still at the moment she gained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, and they've widened at the scenery that lies before her.

The Island... everything...

the Tropical Forest...

her Home...

the rest of the biome...

was **gone**.

She stayed there, her eyes huger than blue whale's eyes, until she heard a voice, echoing throughout the Island.

**Eeeeevvyyyyyyy...** the voice sussurated with the wind.

"W-Who's t-there?" she stammered like a frightened child, holding her mother even tighter.

The voice sussurated again, but much more coherent now.

**Evy... Follow me...**

"Why?" she asked meekly, too overwhelmed by fear to even scream.

The voice replied with a tone of earnestness.

**Because... There's a vital Town somewhere out there... It needs you... They need you too...**

Evy perked up; a Town needs her? "R-Really?"

**Yes... This chaos you've seen was a bad sign... It reflects of what will happen if that Town is in the wrong hands... and soon, the world will be in danger... **the voice proclaimed solemnly.

Evy felt a new energy rising within her; she felt responsible for this... somehow. "What should I do?" she inquired in determination.

**You must follow the Pathway Star... It will take you to the Town slowly... but you'll be there in the end...** the voice directed.

Evy nodded. "Yes... I must get there..." However, she was cut off by the voice, but it seemed to be slowly fading.

**You must follow... the Pathway Star...**

Her eyes widened again. "Oh, no! Please wait!" she implored desperately. "What do I do when I get there? Is someone out there going to devastate the town? Who will it be!?"

**Must follow... the Pathway Star...**

"Wait!" Evy pleaded continuously. "WAIT!"

**Follow... Pathway Star...**

**Dear one...**

"Wait..." she croaked despairingly, but then a flowing breeze pass through her, and then she felt something in her hands. Evy turned to look at a blue hibiscus, which was in her hands, laying peacefully there. She then noticed another being, and she saw a dead female... who has died by her heart been struck by an asteroid...

**... Who is she?** she pondered to herself. Why doesn't this lady ring a bell in her mind? Did she knew her or something?

Evy paused, however, something else has troubled her mind.

**... Why don't I know my past?**

In spite of that, the Pathway Star seemed to lure her to follow it. Evy first placed the blue hibiscus on her hair, near to the ear, slowly got up, her legs wobbling as if this her first time standing, and started to sprint as the Pathway Star stayed up there in the sky.

It stayed there as a beacon...

A beacon... to her destined path...

_Purpose (of moving to this Town, I mean): _The Pathway Star took her here. Evy's destined purpose was to find out who's the antagonist, and use all of her might to stop him/her. She will do anything to protect Twilight, and shall stay in Twilight or else the world will be obliterated by the wrong hands.

**... Well that took a while. :I**

**Anyways, since I showed you guys how, it's now on to the story!**

**Wait, let me add something. If you want to hear some Train sounds so when you're reading the Intro, it seems almost real, then here you go! Even though it was made for sleep, so I hope you don't doze off because of this! X3**

Video: watch?v=8oVTXSntnA0

**This Youtube Video has some phenomenal Train sound effects, even a "CHOO CHOO" sound! And it took a while for me to found that single sound! Video by video I have check up on just for Train honking sounds! :I**

**Despite of that... Enjoy everyone!**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**Animal Crossing: The Town of Twilight**

**Intro**

_**~Evy~**_

... CHOO! CHOOOOOO!

The large, shiny Golden Train 'choo-chooed' as it followed the railroad's tracks in a rapid pace. It was nightime; the sky was glittered with stars, the moon gleamed brightly as it stood there with its starry neighbors, and the Train's lighted its way with its two beaming eyes; slicing the darkness at it came through.

Inside the Train, everyone was taking a catnap as the fluorescent lights were completely off. Some nestled into their fluffy pillows, which were provided in the Train to increase its coziness for the guests, others nod off immediately, usually in an awkward position, and the rest just slept normally; seeming to be sitting up, but their heads were placed right on the seat or on the window while they crossed their arms for more comfort. The Train suddenly bumped a little, but no one was disturbed by it...

Well, almost everyone.

A young girl with a Bubble Tank, Dry-Denim Pants, and Blue Sneakers was just about to find her slumber until the Train had bumped to wake her up. Unfortunately, she is now far too restless to try again, so she turned to the window to silently gaze at the sparkling stars.

Some of the stars flashed and flickered; others became dim and disappeared within seconds, but they're all there, uplifting her state of loneliness.

_"Hello," _they greeted while sparkling and twinkling in the sky.

She smiled, mirroring the same thing. "Hello."

Even though she doesn't know if they acknowledged her greeting or not, she can still see that beacon of light; the one who has guided her all the way here to this train.

The Pathway Star.

She and that star have known each other for such a long time; it almost felt like centuries when they first met. However, she has always trusted the star of where her destination will be.

And she was, in the train that'll take her where she was destined to be.

She was going at an amazing town called Twilight; it was unusual from the rest of the settlements she had seen before in tabloids as she stood there, analyzing the tabloid of Twilight while sitting on a luxurious armchair at a colossal train station. This "town" had more residents, more land, and more **power** upon other towns.

In fact, Twilight shouldn't be considered a "town"! It's supposed to be a small city, but better than a measly town, nonetheless.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh! Excuse me! I have a quick question for you."

She turned to gaze upon a blue and white Cat with red irises in his eyes, and for clothing, he is wearing red diamond-checkered tank with golden fabric on the edges of the clothing.

The Cat went on speaking. "It's now 12:00am on March 1st, 2014, right?" he asked.

She holded up a hand; gesturing the Cat to wait for a moment. She turned around to gaze upon the stars again; she then gestured at the Pathway Star's location with her hands, one of her eyes winked while the other does all the visioning. Her hands were in total interest of the Pathway Star; not easing herself or else she'll lose her concentration. She can read time by just taking a long glance at the Pathway Star, but it also takes time itself until she can validate the time into reality.

_He's right... it's 12:00am on March 1st, 2014... _she mused thoughtfully, but it'll be better off to inform the Cat about his inquiry instead of pondering to herself as usual. She slumped her arms down and turned back to gaze at the Cat, who was standing there patiently for her answer.

"Yes, you're correct," she replied with utter softness. _It's been a while since I talked to someone..._

He smiled in relief. "I was right! Oh, good!" Then he added with a gesture of resignation. "This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes!"

"Oh..." she quoth faintly.

The Cat standed there for a moment, then enunciated courteously. "... I'm just gonna plop down in the seat across from you." He smiled again with a chuckle. "If you don't mind, of course!"

She nodded in acknowledgement; she seemed to like this Cat's personality, and doesn't mind some company from him. He smiled even broader by her response as he amble towands the seat that was in front of her. He took a seat, and then looked at her with that same expression of attentiveness again; which happened at the very beginning, actually.

"By the way, you..." he started, but suddenly he gasped, astounded. "_Hold it!_ Can I ask your name?" He looked at her in a questioning pose.

She blushed in embarrassment. _We haven't even introduced to ourselves yet... _"My name is Evy," she answered mannerly.

"Oh, Evy..." She thought she caught a glimmer of utter interest in his glowing red eyes. "Well, that's a wonderful great name for a beautiful girl like you!" he complimented.

Evy blushed again, but it was from the Cat's affection. "Oh... well, thank you," she rejoiced with a small smile, still blushing. Now its her time to ask his name. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rover!" he stated in contentment. "Pretty nice name, right?"

"Yes... it fits you," Evy avowed; her marine blue eyes almost seem to glow in consideration of Rover's name.

"Well, it does mean wanderer or traveler!" Rover denoted while chortling. "I do wander place to place, but I usually stay in the train to greet new visitors! Like you!"

She chortled with him, enjoying his welcoming company. Rover then asked inquisitively. "So, Evy... where are you headed today?"

Now comforted of Rover's presense, Evy responded kindly. "To Twilight."

What she didn't expect was for Rover to almost exclaim in astonishment. "TWILIGHT?" His eyes were huge as moons. "How did you get so much Bells to go there? I heard it's about 250,000 Bells to be transported in that town!"

"Um..." She did a sheepish gesticulation; not expecting to get Rover surprised. "I'm pretty great as fishing, and I've been in dozens of Islands so..." Evy scratched the back of her head. "Yeah..."

"I'm impressed!" Rover commented; still amazed. "You're lucky as the ones in this train! They're also going to Twilight as well."

Evy took glances at the still-slumbering people at the train, and all of them are humans. _I'm surprized they haven't been roused by our conversation yet..._ she thought, her eyebrows raised.

"Anyways..." Rover continued on. "Why did you want to go to Twilight?"

Suddenly, she paused immediately. _Would he believe me if I told him the Pathway Star took me here? _Evy cogitated within her mind. Her eyes took a quick glance at Rover, who kept looking at her expectantly for an answer. Her eyes became distant again, and they were tinged with desolation. _No... no one will believe me..._

That sentence echoed around her; it almost seems if someone else was repeating her words.

_**No... no one will believe me...**_

Evy came back to gaze at Rover, and answered faintly. "Can't say..."

His expression subdued, and it now showed concern to her. "Oh... You don't know?" However, Rover enlivened the subject. "Are you moving there? They can build up a tent for you to sleep there, and soon you might have a house of your own in Twilight." He beamed straight at her. "That'll be cool!"

Evy made a pondering gesture. "I've never thought of that..." she murmured.

"I bet everyone in this train will do the same thing," he asserted; his countenance was of willpower. "You should do it too."

_Should I? _she kept on pondering uncertainly, but then Rover got off of his seat and dipped his head as a "Goodbye" to her.

"Please think about it..." he coaxed softly to her as he ambled back to his formal seat. The Train bumped again, causing Rover to almost tumble down, but he stood in balance and cautiously tottered back to his seat by the Train's bouncy condition.

Evy sighed deeply, now in fatigue by that long conversation. _At least I can finally sleep without difficulty..._ she reminded herself, leaning into her seat as she lethargically gazed at the still-sparkling, vivacious stars. Evy can notice that the endless grassland was still existing before her; lush and flourishing with tiny-looking daisies that spotted the meadow like sprinkles that emerged by the stars. The daisies do glimmer, but faintly, and over the horizon Evy took a peek of a mountain...

And the Pathway Star, which was shimmering radiantly at the peak of the mountain.

_Are you waiting for me? _she asked drowsily, slowly closing her eyes. The Pathway Star flickered to her as a responce, and it almost looks like if the star _was_ on top of the mountain, waiting for her. Evy finally fell asleep, breathing slowly but peacefully as she slept. The Train kept 'chuga chuga choo choo-ed' as it took the sleeping passengers with its infinite energeticism. The railroad set forth never-endingly, yet its pathway was in front of the towering mountain, which was adjacent by other, smaller mountains.

All of the stars flickered and shimmered, and they were _following _the Golden Train; soaring up high and creating a H II region. It was shaped as a type of roadway, instead it was made of stars and ionized gases. The passage extended all they way to the Pathway Star, creating a majestic, glittering view. It looked like a starry painting in the sky, and the Pathway Star illuminated the outer space like the sun itself as it proudly stood high upon the face of the Earth.

_**Your Journey... Dear one... Begins...**_

**~o~O~o~O~o**

**Golden Guest: Nice ending, right? :3**

**Alright everybody, let me see them OCs! It's time for them to shine on in this story!**

**~First person who enters their OC will have the POV (even though its in Third Person!) in the next chapter!~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~O~o~o**

**Updated on 3/3/14: Thank you Jack and Raphadelia! I appreciate the both of you, for putting your OCs in the story! :) As for everyone else, I don't mind waiting for your OCs! But if you're planning to put in your OC here, please do so! *Puppy eyes***

**Updated on 3/5/14: Yay! Thank you LordWindyEnglish, Petit Vanille, TotalFanGirl, and MayorAmie! Your OCs are also accepted! Now I have 2 guys and 5 girls (one of them includes Evy). I need at _LEAST_ 10-15 OCs... and more _male_ OCs. Me not lying. That's how much I need. Well, I'll be waiting for more then. Besides that, thank you to all the viewers and reviewers out there! You guys just reading this makes me utterly exhilarated. :)**

**Updated on 3/8/14: I'm almost close to 100 views! And I only have one chapter in this story! WOW! ;w; Plus, 14 reviews! Gosh... *Sniffs* You guys are so awesome. I never thought this story can get any better than this. Seriously, all of you... Have made this story Golden! Each and every view and review are like an ounce of sparkling diamonds. Thank you so much everyone! I feel so emotional... Anyways, the _MAXIMUM_ amount of OCs in this story is 30. Yes, 30 OCs can be in this story. How surprising is that? However, they must be equal in gender. 15 male OCs and 15 female OCs _must_ be in it. I hope no one tries to unbalance this list, so that it _will _have THAT amount in the end. So if anyone was worried... Don't be! You all still have time upon adding your OC in! :)**


	2. Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 1

**Golden Guest: WHOO! Over 100 views! *Spreads confetti all over the place* And over 15 reviews! WOW! ;w; You guys really deserve the next chapter, and here it is, just for you!**

**Even though I have a good amount of OCs, I still need more, so keep adding them OCs people! :3**

**Oh yeah! Jack! Expect some dramatic scenes of your OC in this chapter! Well, everyone, definitely expect some super histrionic scenes in the chapter of the OCs! Especially you Jack, LordWindyEnglish, and Starempress Sophie!**

**I also cut down this chapter into parts; it was too long to be all at once, so... yeah. *Sweatdrop***

**This chapter is pretty dark, depressing, and of course, dramatic, but all of that comes from the OCs personality, backstory, and purpose! Let me inform you that, everyone. *Derp***

**Besides this, enjoy everyone! :)**

**~o~O~o~O~o**

**Animal Crosssing: The Town of Twilight**

**Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 1**

_**~Jack~**_

A lone boy, who was seventeen years old, was in total darkness. A never-ending void is what expanded all around him. It felt so bleak... so wintry as his feeble form stood there on the ebony, solid floor. His body shivered at the bittery touch, but he stayed there, frozen and motionless.

... He's still alive. However, the anguished boy doesn't have the strength to stand up or even budge.

He can only remain to stay upon a deep, bottomless sleep, yet writhing by an unseen force.

_**... Oh, Jaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkk... ? **_someone called out faintly and with a _deridingly _kindhearted tone. Jack stiffened by the unknown voice, and he grimaced as if he wanted to get out of here immediately, but he can't.

_**Hehehe... I know you're iiiiiinnnnnn heeeerrreeee~ **_the voice drawled teasingly again. _**Don't woooorrrryyyyy... I'll find you sooooonnnn~**_

This caused a new energy to emerge from Jack, and slowly, he started to crawl, but it was terribly effortful. Every time Jack crawled, his arms and legs shuddered so overwhelmingly; that his frail body threatened him for it may completely dysfunction itself, and shall remain in a sleep paralysis once more.

But his fortitute kept him from ever ceasing, so Jack continued on crawling, even if he was just budging a few centimeters by centimeter...

Suddenly, a jolt of excruciating pain stabbed his body like a thousand carving knives. He screamed at the unexpected assault; his body dropped down as it writhed and wriggled by the detriment.

The voice giggled dementedly. _**FOunD yOuuuUuuuUuuUUu... **_

Jack went on screaming; his volume rising as the pain growed and growed... like a flower sprounting out as it was developing each phase by phase. The voice carried on laughing hysterically; enjoying to hear those beautiful sounds which were the screams of Jack's agony.

A few moments later, the voice crooned pitifully. But it was mockingly _fake_. _**AaaaAaaAAAaaawwwWWwwwWwW... Is tHE liTtLe BoY toO TIrEd tO ScReaM aNYmOre... ?**_

The voice's states were true, more's the pity. Jack stood there, whimpering pathetically as tears trickled down his face like rivulets. The poor boy felt numb... Felt blank...

Felt _dead_.

_**CoME ooOoooOOOoooNnnnNn...**_ the voice started to cajole. _**GiVe UuuUUuppPp... I kNOw yOu wAnT tO diE...**_

"J-Just leave me a-alone..." Jack puled feebly, shedding a couple of more tears.

The voice rejected his pleading and kept persuading. _**NoOoooOoo... DoN'T iGnORe tHe TruTh JaCk... **_it was now inducing him effectually. _**nO oNE lIkeS yOu aNYwaY... If thE OnEs in thE pASt hAtEd YoU... tHen THe onES hEre Won'T cAre aBOut yoU tooOoooOOOooo...**_

"Please..." he choked out dolefully. The voice's words were awfully tempting for him. "I don't want to die... not that I came this far now..."

_**GiVe up nOooooOoooOOoowwWwww... nO onE cARes abOuT yOu...**_

"No..." Jack closed his eyes tightly.

_**EveRYonE hATes YoU...**_

"Noooooo..." He wanted to cry miserably.

_**DiE JAck... DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_

Jack bawled raucously. He had enough of this. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Everything became silent now. Only the echoes of Jack's heartbreaking hollers can be percieved throughout the dark, murky abyss. Jack wasn't where he was positioned in anymore. He was gone.

... A faint laughter can be heard from the abyss now.

And its tone... was malignant.

_**... Hehehehe...**_

_**... Don't think this is over, Jack...**_

**~o~O~o~**

_**The Golden Train**_

_**March 2nd**_

_**8:00am**_

... CHOO! CHOO!

Jack woke up with a start by the Train's whistling. His blue eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them. He noticed that he'd been sweating in his sleep, for that the excessive, red cushioned seat and the flocculent pillow was damp and had a musty smell on it. Jack cursed to himself; maybe the conductors would discard him away for being such a slipshod in their finest vehicle. And he felt so lethargic... as if he hadn't slept at all!

_Yet, I don't want to go to asleep again... _Jack decided impulsively, but he feared of meeting that damned voice once more. It's been the third time he had that terrible nightmare, and he can almost _feel_ that agonizing pain within his soul; It's pretty frightening, if you ask him.

He squinted his eyes, for that the blinding sunlight shined through the reflecting windows, but Jack realized that everyone was awake. Bright-eyed and bustling with vitality.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

At first, Jack thought he was hallucinating, but as he stood up, his arms clinging over the seat in front of him, he can perceive a girl with dark skin, a Bubbly Tank, and beautiful, long, wavy Hawaiian hair with a _Blue_ Hibiscus attached as her little trinket, dozing tranquilly; her head leaning unconsciously between the seat and window.

_Did she had problems of going to sleep too? _Jack mused thoughtfully, but he shook his head. _Well, it doesn't matter... _He felt a tinge of envy. _At least __**she's**__ sleeping with no trouble..._

Despite of the Island girl, he took a good scrutiny upon everyone else. The seat beside the Island girl was, there was a girl with Pink... Superhero clothes? Must be a Pink-Zap original. Anyways, she seemed to be jotting down a couple of notes in her Journal (Or is it a Diary?), and murmuring to herself about adventures... and ponies? Odd.

Next, there was a trio of girls twittering to each other; enjoying their content conversation.

One was also tan and had black hair, a tad similar as the Island girl's hair, but hers were curled, not wavy nor dark brown. She also has bright, dark brown eyes, and a Purple Shirt that sheened so vividly, that Jack nearly mistook them to be _neon_ purple. She stood on the left of the seat; where the exit-row was nearest to her.

Another girl had short brown hair with bangs and energetic blue eyes. She had Purple Glasses and a 1-Up Cap, and her seating location was on the right, adjoined with the window, so that she can take a view of outside. Also, this one appear to be really tall, compared to the _last_ girl.

The last girl of the trio was a tad too short for her age, had a messily cut blonde hair, and brown eyes with heavy lower lashes. Her clothes had an eccentric pattern, for she had a Natty Tee, Pastel Check Skirt, Black Loafers, and Thick Glasses. And she was on the middle of the seat, referring that she may be the _leader_ of the trio. Something in those lines. The one with leadership, maybe?

Nevertheless, they all look breezy and exceedingly amicable to Jack's eyes. He may even admit that he can _actually _befriend the three... or at least one of them. At _least_.

After that, there was a pair of adults; two rows in front of the trio.

One of them was a female with long, flowing white as snow hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit appeared to be fancy; a Palatial Tank Dress, Ballroom Mask, Star Hairpin, White Stockings, and White Leather Shoes. In fact, Jack can consider her a princess or mistress of an expensive mansion of some kind.

On the other hand, the other one is a male with blonde, medium-length hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. He looks like a Ninja, for that his clothing is a Samurai Shirt and Pants, Black Boots, and a Plain Black Cap. Is he here to look after the exquisite mademoiselle? Although, if he was, she doesn't seem pleased about it.

Even though they act quite taciturn, for that they both rarely speak, their expressions were rather legible. The female glowered at the male; her eyes fiery and ominous. The male smiled sheepishly as a repsond to the female's lashing visage, but he chuckled and muttered incoherently to her about something. However, Jack can't seem to pick up his vague utterances.

Afterwards about the silent adults, a fourteen year-old boy with messy black hair, blue eyes similar to Jack, wearing Thick Glasses, and has fair skin was staring at him with full attentiveness. He was in the seat besides Jack's seat, yet the boys were in a small distance away from each other beacuse of the exit-row. Jack haven't noticed him until now, but he was getting uncomfortable of the other boy's intent look on him. After a few awkward moments of nothing but stares and squirms, the boy with glasses got off from his cushioned seat, and sauntered towards Jack's seat.

Jack's eyes widened; he was starting to feel agitated of the boy's actions. _Does he want to be my friend...? _he mused hopefully, but he shook his head, his eyes darkened with melancholy. _N-No! That can't be it... Even if it is, what happens if I mess it up and ruin everything? _Jack fretted within his mind over infinite amounts of mistakes he may do, causing him to be beaded with sweat again.

What the wretched boy didn't know, is that the fourteen year-old was already sitting beside him; his eyes glistening with worry. Immediately as Jack became aware of that, he almost squeaked in alarm of the boy's neighboring presence. Jack felt dreadfully flustered of this, for that he covered his face with his arms and inclined his head towards the corner; that was adjoining the seat and the Train's metallic wall.

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry... _Jack repeated mournfully inside of his mind; his eyes tightly shut and his body trembling out of his ignominy. _Please go... Please go... Forget about me... Forget about me..._

What Jack didn't expect to happen, is to feel a gentle sensation in his shoulder. His trembles ceased almost instantly, and then Jack slowly exposed himself out of hiding in his arms to peep at the boy's expression. He was frowning, and his blue eyes were deepened with even more worry. Moreover, he was also the one who placed his hand upon Jack's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked in utter concern.

_Great..._ Jack wanted to cuss at himself. _You've embarrassed yourself, and now someone, who's __**younger**__ than you, is comforting of how pathetic you are. _"... Y-Yes, I-I'm f-fine," he stuttered shyly, snuggling closer to himself.

Jack heard a sigh of relief. "Good. Sorry if I startled you..." the boy apologized, ashamed of his actions.

"No..." Jack denied meekly, fully turning his head straight to the boy. "I should be sorry. Not you."

The boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he then introduced himself with a smile. "By the way, I'm English Tides, but you can call me Tides."

"Jack," he presented himself as well, who has finally stood up properly and gazed at Tides without any kind of anxiety, shyness, or stress. Jack felt utterly glad, for that Tides doesn't mind his abnormal behavior. Maybe it's possible that he can befriend him after all.

"Now that we know each other, let's talk!" Tides started to converse. "What's your occupation?"

Jack smiled. _Occupation, huh? _"I'm an Expert Gamer," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm an Artist!" English preened with a proud pose. "I'm also a Barista, so maybe I can do a part-time job in the Roost Café. I heard Twilight has it already; no wonder its expensive to go there! There's so many things in Twilight... That not even other Towns can afford such infrastructures!" he approved exuberantly.

_Sometimes I wonder how I had the money to move into Twilight... _Jack mused to himself in thought, but shrug it off and went back on chatting. "Well then, what's your hobby?" he asked.

English Tides paused; his expression unreadable. "... Sneaking up on people," he answered timorously. "And I also like to run around in a big, open field like that grassland we saw yesterday, but..." Tides lamented with a sigh. "... You hate me for doing that, do you? You know, when I unexpectedly sat beside you? I must be such a mischievous fool to do that, am I..."

Jack looked at him wide-eyed; he didn't planned to depress Tides! _Why must you mess it up already!? _Jack exclaimed inside his mind. "No! I don't hate you at all!" he consoled him with a hug. "Tides... Right now, you're the only one I can consider a friend, and I don't want to lose you! I don't want to be alone and hated again!" Jack was in a state of hysteria; his body trembling once again, and his cries took everyone's attention towards him and English. Well, besides the still-slumbering Island girl, of course.

"Is he okay?" the girl with short hair and bangs inquired solicitously to English. Her friends muttered to one another, lending considerate glances to the boy's direction.

The other girl, who was writing on her Journal Log, looked up and gave the boys, especially Jack, a countenance of sympathy. The exquisite women with long, flowing white hair got off of her sear and scuttled to the boys; her expression pensive. The Ninja man stayed behind, but he also showed concern upon the boys as well.

Tides embraced Jack back, remorseful of what he'd done for making his friend feel so despondent over himself. _I wonder if it has to do with his past..._ Tides ruminated within his mind. _Did he even __**had **__any kind of friendship? Or not? I need to ask Jack later about this... _

Despite of that, the mademoiselle cooed at Jack to settle down. He obeyed, his body stopped quivering, and Jack became less overwrought over everything that happened. He still shed a few tears, however, which means he remained woeful even though Jack has been comforted by almost everyone on the train, especially by Tides and the nice lady with the Star Hairpin.

As Jack was still hugged by English Tides, the lady murmured a few things to him, and he nodded earnestly, as if he promised something important. Jack wondered what Tides vowed to her, but it was too faint to pick up their discussion. The lady dipped her head in acknowledgement and as a "Goodbye" to the boys, and moseyed back to her own seat...

Suddenly, however, the Golden Train screeched as it unexpectedly stops its speedy velocity. Everyone crashed into their cushioned seats. Fortunately, since they were exceedingly soft, no one was hurt nor injured. Alas, the beautiful lady was sent flying since she was the only one absent with a seat. Her body slammed harshly at the golden wall near to the exit door, and then the exit door abruptly opened to the outside...

And to her death.

The lady was unaware of this beacuse her landing bemused her to be semi-conscious, but the man with blonde hair immediately took notice of the peril she was in.

"ANABELLE! NO!" he screamed in horror.

When the lady named Anabelle finally regained consciousness, it was too late. She shrieked as the exit door swallowed her to the outside, and then... nothing but silence was heard after that. Everyone, even the now-awakened Island girl, stared at the wide opened exit door; open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Jack cried out; grief-stricken. "_NOOOOO!_ It's all my fault!" he blamed himself. "I shouldn't have cried! I shouldn't have worried her so much!"

"It's _not _your fault!" Tides tried to console him once more, but failed miserably as Jack released the hug from him and covered his face with his hands, wailing uncontrollably. English Tides knows that if he can't soothe him, then no one can, but it hurts to see his friend in total distress.

The Golden Train was now fully in a standstill, yet you could hear the 'panting' sound right after that. The blonde man whimpered, murmuring the word "Anabelle" and "I'm sorry" as he kept gazing upon the exit door. Everyone didn't say word, but their expression were all similar, all identical...

They were mournful of Anabelle's misfortune.

Afterwards, the Island girl stood up, slowly sauntering to the exit door. Jack looked up, who's not shedding any tears anymore, but anxious of her well-being. _Please don't let it happen to her too..._ he beseeched to anyone that is hearing his pleadings. To make sure it really _didn't _happen, Jack rised from his seat and followed her cautiously. Tides also mirrored the same thing, but it was for Jack's welfare, not the Island girl's.

The Island girl warily peered over the exit door; doing her best not to fall down just as Anabelle did. Jack and Tides were right behind her, however, to make sure she _won't _drop down too. All of a sudden, she gasped, not with a tone of horror...

But a tone of relief; a tone of joy.

"She's alive!"

Everyone perked up with disbelieving expressions. Jack and Tides took a few steps closer to see if it's true, and it was! Anabelle, somehow, took grasp of the coupler, and she was laying out there in midair... wait.

_Midair?_

The trio didn't notice until now that they were in a silver bridge, but the internals were absent, which is why Anabelle is still alive and not crushed down by the Train itself. Nevertheless, below the Golden Train was a bottomless pit of cumulus clouds. And the humongous sun was over the horizon of the towering clouds and the neighboring mountains that attaches the ends of the bridge. Its dawning light coated the clouds in orange-gold hues, for that it's morning. And the sky was outlined with light colors near and below the sun, and dark colors farthest on top, where the stars, even the Pathway Star, remained visible to everyone's eyes; sparkling and twinkling as always. A heavenly view if you can fly, yes, but deadly when you're at risk of plummeting over thousands of feets below.

"Help..." Anabelle croaked weakly.

"Don't worry!" the Island girl assured her kindly, trying to lend out a hand. "We'll get you out there!"

Inauspiciously, that wasn't going to happen. An Eagle suddenly swooped out of nowhere and was now in front of the trio, causing the Island girl to yelp and fall backwards. Luckily, Jack and Tides gripped her arms and shoulders to prevent it of ever happening. The boys put her back in a standing position, getting a gratified "Thank you" from the Island girl, but were forced to take several steps backwards for that a few more animals entered from the exit door.

All of them looked like an Agent, since they all weared glistening Sunglasses and Pleather Vests, but they don't seem civilized, which is a bad thing.

_What do they want? _Jack mused suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. English Tides crossed his arms, peeved of their presence, but the Island girl cowered away behind both Jack and Tides. Everyone else, however, either glared or stared uneasily at the group of animals that stood before them.

The Eagle that spooked the Island girl before spoke up. "Now listen up, kids! If you want to save the woman with white hair..." he proclaimed snidely.

"Then you must give us something that we want!"

**~o~O~o~**

**Golden Guest: Dundundun! Anabelle's in big trouble! Jack and Tides have became friends! They both also helped out a certain girl with a Blue Hibiscus, and now a group of foes have appeared out of the blue! :O**

**What do they want? That will be soon revealed in the next chapter!**

**An Adventuress in going to have the POV in the next chapter also! :3**

**Also, was it too dramatic? I think it was for all of you. Well, expect that sometimes, but when that's over, your OCs will have a fun, humorous time together! :)**

**Seems I'm finished of my Author's Notes, so that means...**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 2

**Golden Guest: Meh. I think I'm on a writing fever or something... **

**Anyways, thanks for giving me more OCs! It really helps out a lot! :3**

**This part is more of action, heroism, and EPICNESS!**

**(WARNING- This chapter has blood and profane language. You've been warned.)**

**Now then, here's part two of Trouble in The Train Tracks! :D**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**Animal Crossing: The Town of Twilight**

**Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 2**

_**~Raphadelia~**_

_Dear Journal, Page 53,_

_Oh my God! Eeeek! Anabelle's alive!_

_Did you believe it? Well, I prayed that she __**was**__ alive, but I never thought that prayer has been answered! Thank the Goddess Serena! Wait a minute... but she's really mean, so... I should thank Farley, then! Thank you Farley! All of a sudden, however, a bunch of Spy-looking Animals appeared out of nowhere and startled that poor Hawaiian girl! How rude is that? I know! They pushed her and two boys back, and now they've announced that we must give them something they want, or else Anabelle is in big, BIG trouble! I can't believe it! They're using Anabelle as a hostage! Grrrr! Not in my watch!_

_Well, it looks like I have to save the day again!_

_They won't see me coming!_

_By Raphadelia the Adventuress_

As Raphadelia finished jotting down her last few words, she placed her Journal Log in her pockets, and springed flawlessly from her seat, to all the way between the trio and the Animal Agents. The two boys and the Island girl took a step back in surprize, and the Animal Agents stood there, astounded of this unknowing arrival.

"... Hey! Who are you?" a Dog inquired curtly, pointing at her.

She spinned around, looking like a pink tornado. "I am..." Almost immediately, she stopped spinning and did a superhero pose as she was surrounded by sparkles for no reason. "Raphadelia the Adventuress!" she preened as her eyes gleamed mischievously. "And I'm here to kick your furry, feathery, or scaly butts!"

Half a second later, the Dog has been punched in the face by Raphadelia, since he was too late to even react. Fortuitously, that was a recumbentibus, which gave an advantage to the Adventuress. She then scurried towards a Bear and kicked him in the shin.

"Ah! You'll pay for that!" the Bear bellowed as he tried to catch her, but she was too quick. Raphadelia noticed an opening as the Bear swiped his paws at the wrong side, so she took the chance and uppercutted his face. The Bear staggered back, parts of his teeth missing as his mouth bleeded, and fell down backwards, knocked out.

The rest of the Humans stood there in awe; gaping as Raphadelia fought the Animal group with utter skill.

"... DAMN! Look at her go!" the boy with Thick Glasses acclaimed, exhilarated. "Go Superhero Girl!"

"Yeah!" the girl with blonde hair touted. "You go girl! Kick them where the sun don't shine!"

The girl's answer was a raucous screech by a Bird, meaning Raphadelia _did_ do it where she asked. There was some "Oohs!" and "Ouchs!" by the Humans' reactions, but they noticed that the Adventuress was having some difficulty defeating all of these Animals.

Well, of course so! She's the _only_ one brawling against them, after all!

The Island girl took notice that the Adventuress was in trouble. "Guys! She can't do this on her own! We have to help her!" she fretted.

The one who cried before nodded. "C'mon everyone! Let's join in the fight!" he asseverated as he pounced on a Lion's head in a flick of a second. His friend and the Island girl followed his lead; each taking grasp of the Lion's feet, so that he couldn't retaliate the one on top by smacking him against the wall.

The girl trio all jumped over a Horse, who was taken aback from the ambush, as that happened, they split up for that the other Animals raided them as the amount of them upsurged. The Ninja man actually extracted out a couple of shurikens, and flung it at the ones who needs assistance. All of the shurikens successfully stuck at the Animal Agents he plotted to aim; they fell down, some unmoving, others screaming in pain as a crimson fluid gushed out from their injury. At that time, he unsheathed his samurai sword and took part of the pullman affray.

Raphadelia smiled gratefully of the generous support these people gave to her. However, the quantity of Animals was copious, and although she was reinforced by everyone in this passenger car, she felt disconcerted that they may _not _defeat them after all. For proof, the Eagle was smirking as some of the other humans tried to confront him, but were pushed back by a horde of Animal Agents.

Suddenly, however, the exit door of the _opposite_ side slammed open and was provided with a feminine shriek.

_"MAMMA MIA!"_

Everyone froze and turned to look at a triad of unknown people.

Did they came from the other passenger car?

And why have they entered here for?

One was a lad with a brown bedhead hairstyle and blue eyes that reflects out a soft light, and weared a NTDO shirt, shorts, and running shoes. He appeared to be a long-time Gamer of sorts, and is pretty proud of showing it.

Another was also a lad with brown eyes, short brown hair, and very pale skin. He is wearing a Skull shirt and grey pants, and has a grim mien which reflects his character.

Lastly, the one in the middle was a girl with long, caramel brown hair, light brown eyes, and normally pale skin. She has a one-of-a-kind clothing: A brown military dress with plenty of pockets and black boots. She must've been the one who shrieked before beacuse she's the only girl of the trio.

Even so, they all had a similar expression that shows surprise, shock, or astoundment.

"What... the _hell_ is going on here!?" the male with brown eyes exclaimed ferociously.

No one answered his inquiry; they were all too stunned to even speak.

The girl shook her head repetitively. "I can't believe it..." she sulked. Why was she so irate for? Her voice abruptly rose in a earsplitting volume. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" _

Everyone recoiled in fear; avoiding to even take a glimpse of her ever again because her glaring eyes were like the fiery pits of hell itself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS..." Her voice was precariously low, and she leered at them all tactlessly. "THAT... T-THAT-" She suddenly laughed hysterically and... _heartily_? "That you haven't invited us to join in the brawl!"

Now everyone's just perplexed of her capricious change of behavior, but no one spoke; a tad too frightened if they elicit that dreadful reaction again.

The boy with blue eyes gave her a look. "Really, Romi?" he complained mildly.

"C'mon Zeke!" The girl named Romi gave him a playful yet harsh shove. "Am I too b#$%?& for you or what?" she cussed carelessly, causing the ones on the opposite side to gape at her profane language. "Anyways... who's fighting who?" she asked while pointing from animal to human as a questioning gesture.

The lad with brown eyes realized the main conclusion of the commotion. "Hey, Tomato-Head..." He was granted of Romi's glare upon him. Does she detests this nickname he created of calling her? "I believe this is a Human vs Animal warfare we are inspecting," he elucidated as he glowered upon the Animal Agents. "And that the Animals are the antagonists in the very beginning of this fight. They could also be the reason why the Golden Train has stopped pacing."

She responed with a "Whatever." gesture to him. "Pssh! Like if I give a f#&% about that Chrom..." Romi snubbed. "However..." She darted towards a Cat and slapped a random tomato in his face. "I'm still with the Human Team you mo#$%*fu&%?#!"

The brawl continued in seconds by Romi's stimulation upon slapping the Cat's face. Chrom and Zeke stayed there as the affray intensified, so extreme that all they could see was a cloud of arms and legs; punching and kicking each other as a result. Raphadelia took a glimspe of those two, irritatingly fraught with anxiety.

_Aren't you going to help us!? _She wanted to yell out those words furiously. If they're just going to stand there, then the possibility of a happy ending is... well, impossible. Her thoughts were disturbed by an acute scratch in her back. Raphadelia shrieked in agony; a Lion must've done this. She dropped down, feeling something warm and sticky pouring out of her wound.

Her green eyes widened in horror. _Blood!_

And worst of all, it felt as if a _mass_ of blood was flowing out of her. So much that Raphadelia was losing her eyesight; everything slowly became blurry, all of the screams and exclaims now seemed far-off for her to hear, and her liveliness was diminishing critically. That's not what frightened her the most, however, she saw the Eagle ambling towards her, sharpening his talons until they were sharper than knives.

"Poor girl..." he gibed as he scrutinized his talons impassively. "Poor, poor little girl. You shouldn't have fought us. All we wanted was somebody in this Train."

"S-S-Somebody?" Raphadelia managed to stutter out her inquiry, but then she gasped of the lack of oxygen she was getting inside of her. She can't take the risk of speaking anymore, or else she would be asphyxiating to death.

She saw the blurry dark grey form of the Eagle nodding to her. "Yes... Since I'm going to kill you, let me tell you who it is," he stated calmly. "Our Boss addressed us clearly that we're searching for a Cat." He made a thinking gesture. "A blue and white Cat with red irises, in fact."

Raphadelia realized almost instantaneously; she couldn't help but gape. _**Rover**__? _she echoed in disbelief within her mind. _Why do they want him for?_

The dark grey Eagle noticed her shocked expression. "... Do you know this particular Cat of what I'm speaking of?" he questioned, his icy blue eyes intent towards her now panicking green eyes. "Well, even if I force you, I won't get my answer. You're too weak to talk."

_Does that mean you're going to slaughter me now? _Raphadelia feared, sweating. She can see his talons ascending slowly, preparing to pierce her skin.

"I guess this is where we say Goodbye, little girl," he gloated. "Prepare to _die_."

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the excruciating pain to come, but she heard someone cry out all of a sudden.

_"NOOOO!"_

There was the Eagle squawking right after that, and then a "Thud!" sound. Raphadelia opened her eyes to see the Zeke guy and the one who was depressed before pinning the dark gray Eagle down. They look battered and bruised, so as the rest of the humans, but she must be the only one with a lethal wound. Sadly, the Eagle was too strong for them as he shook the two off and counterattacked them with his talons. She wanted to wail; beacuse of her, they were granted a deep gash into their skin. They screeched as a result, kneeling down in fatigue.

Raphadelia wished she can do something, but she can't...

All she can do is slowly perish while watching this awful massacre...

"STOP!"

Everyone paused yet again. On the other hand, it wasn't a Human who interrupted the affray. It was a Cat; a familiar Cat that everyone in the Golden Train knew.

"Rover!" a girl with curly black hair exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Rover glared at the Animal Agents. "Were you looking for me?" he hissed angrily.

"Well then, here I am!"

**~o~O~o~**

**Golden Guest: End of Part 2! Things just got more intense in here, isn't? Three more OCs appeared out of the blue! Rover has finally revealed himself! What will the Animal Agents to do him? How is Anabelle enduring that the fact she stood there, grasping the coupler all this time? Will Raphadelia be okay after this? Will things get better or worse?**

**All of that will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**And who will get the next POV? That's a secret everybody! :3**

**(Also, for the ones who wants to add OCs in, don't worry! You still have time! Even if you think you're too late, I can fix that problem! It just depends on where the story goes by.)**

**Despite of the Epic Chapter and my Author Notes... **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 3

**Golden Guest: I'm back with another chapter guys! :3**

**Now then... I can see that everyone has some interesting backstories and purposes of their OCs, but WOW, the part between 'Who will be the Cop' method is really close! Gawd, I wonder who will be chosen in the end. Copper or Booker? Me don't know. *Shrug***

**This chapter is SUPER-OVERDRAMATIC. Just... indescribable. You'll see when you read it.**

**(WARNING- Since Romi's still here, beware of profane languages. You've been warned.)**

**AND ALSO! I HAVE A SIGNIFICANT ANNOUNCENT FOR YOU ALL IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! MUST READ IT PLEASE! And thank you!**

**Well, here's Part 3 of Trouble in the Train Tracks!**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**Animal Crossing: The Town of Twilight**

**Trouble in The Train Tracks- Part 3**

_**~Blythe~**_

Everyone was still; the humans gaping in dismay while the Animal Agents were gloating in triumph. The dark gray Eagle smirked, crossing his wings. "There you are."

"Yes..." Rover's eyes narrowed. "I'm here. The one you all came to find."

Blythe stood up; with her friends Tamara and Amie behind her. "Rover... Please, you can't. We can defeat them," she croaked despairingly.

Rover turned towards her and shook his head. "Sorry guys, but I don't want you all to be injured because of me," he stated plaintively. "Just look at yourselves! You're all battered and bruised up when it shouldn't suppose to happen at all!" He almost caterwauled in horror, pointing at other humans. "Look at that girl with the Pink-Zap costume! S-She may be dying right now! And t-those two boys... how much longer can they endure that agonizing wound of theirs...?"

_I know... _Blythe sadly gazed at the one's who were brutally, or even lethally injured by the affray. The Island girl, Chrom, and the Ninja man were beside the Superhero girl, attempting to heal her deep laceration with a First-Aid Kit they've gotten somewhere around the Passenger Car. The boy with thick glasses and Romi darted to Zeke and... what she believe she'd heard, Jack? Yes, that was his name. A pretty odd teen at first, but she believes he's more than that. In fact, what he and Zeke had done was a heroic act. If they ever lived from this state of peril, Blythe would acclaim the two boys of their awe-struck bravery.

Blythe's eyes darkened. "But..." she tried to disclaim Rover's point, yet she can't cook up anything at all.

Not even a _lie_.

"Oh Blythe..." Tamara lamented, lending out a hand upon her friend's shoulder. Amie mirrored the same thing against Blythe's other shoulder, also woeful.

"All of you are just simply pathetic," the dark gray Eagle sneered, giving all of the humans an icy stare. "I expect better from you all. Alas, this is how it ended. What a _pity_..."

"Hey!" Amie snapped, threatening to recklessly confront the Eagle although she's in a weak condition. "You're messing with the wrong crowd you cocky, birdbrained pile of cr*p! You weren't even fighting with your stupid friends! Why? Because you're a chicken!" She continued to mock the dark gray Eagle. "A big, fat chick-"

All of a sudden, her neck was clutched in the Eagle's talons, and it all happened so unexpectedly. He just jolted in front of her in a flash!

"AH!" she choked out a cry as the Eagle constricted her air vessels to asphyxiate her. As a result, Blythe and Tamara were horrified.

"NO! LET MY FRIEND GO!" Blythe hollered as she scurried to rescue Amie, but she was stopped in her tracks by some Animal Agents yet again. Tamara squeaked in fright when a Crocodile forced her to stay back by revealing its sharp, hideous teeth. However, Blythe noticed that a blurry figure quickly dashed between Tamara and the Crocodile.

It was Chrom.

He growled, his arms spread out to shield Tamara from harm. "You better not hurt this young girl!"

Romi simpered to support Chrom's sentence; she was pleased of her friend's audacity. "That's right you scaly co#$su%&*r! Don't even try to harm us, or else I'll b*#$?slap you all the way to the Principality of South Italia!"

The Spaniard lass' profane words enraged the Crocodile to its limit. This tempt him to constantly open and snap his mouth until it grabs into human flesh. Chrom and Tamara backed away, but since the passenger car wasn't too spacious, they were still dangerously close of being bitten by the reptilian. Romi cursed yet again; angry of the Crocodile's actons. As she barely began to come and assist the two, she was ambushed by a pack of Animal Agents; they knew she was a threat to them. Romi yelped as they all slowly shred her skin, while blindly thrashing everywhere so that they can leave her alone.

Zeke winced as he tried to stand up, but his eyes glowed ferociously. "I-I'm coming Romi!" Jack mirrored the same thing, wanting to help him out. The boy with thick glasses stood by his side, wary of his friend's movement. Blythe wondered a bit, nonetheless. Does Jack and Zeke knew each other from the very start? The more she mulled over about it, the more Blythe realized the two boys resemblance to one another. They're both Gamers, and their bluish eyes gleamed with the_ same _fortitude. The two recieved that deep cut by the Dark Eagle beacuse they did the _same _kind of action: To save Raphadelia the Adventuress. Do they even have the _same _personality too?

Blythe never thought she would see such a close friendship like that.

It intrigued her immensely.

Her thoughts were cut off by Tamara's shriek. "LOOK OUT!"

Too late. A Gorilla painfully clouted her in the face. Blythe dropped down unconsciously, her nose bleeding and broken by the contact. She could faintly distinguish the Gorilla's arm positioned up, readying to punch her again. Blythe heard a few screams, is everybody recieving an injury right now? She can't help but shed a tear.

Rover was right; they were too weak to do anything.

A voice suddenly spoke up; its emits quavering.

"W-What's g-going on?"

Everyone paused and turned to the source of the voice. It emerged from the exit door, opposite of where Anabelle is. And beside the half opened door, was a little girl with reddish-brown hair. She seemed younger than everyone on the passenger car.

"R-Rover?" she stammered fearfully, her head rotated towards the Cat. "A-Are those p-people a-alright? W-Why is everyone f-fighting?"

Rover's expression was of apprehension. "Don't worry, Amber, but you must go... _now_," he coaxed, panicking.

She was befuddled. "But why-"

Amber was cut off by someone's warning. "No. Stay there, little girl."

It was the Dark Eagle, his icy blue eyes examining upon Amber, who felt discomfited of his stare. Her fear of him upsurged as she saw Amie on his talons, eeriely still. Despite of that, Blythe was dreadfully anxious of her friend's condition, almost appalled of how abnormally pale Amie looked. She didn't want to think about the results. Not at all.

"If you flee from here..." the Eagle continued on grimly. "Then I will eliminate every last one of the humans in this Train, including _you_."

The poor thirteen year-old was paralyzed in utter terror, enough for her to weep tears. Blythe can blurrily see Rover confessing with the Dark Eagle, but one sentence was clear enough to catch everyone's attention.

"If you show them mercy, I will go with you; quickly and calmly."

_No! Please, Rover no! _Blythe wanted to cry out in disapproval, but she knows this isn't an option anyone can change. She heard Amber wailing in a high-pitched volume, clearly stating that this was unacceptable for her. The caterwauls of everyone else joined in Amber's cry, controverting and contradicting of Rover's statement.

"Oh, Rover!"

"Please stay!"

"We'll figure this out!"

Rover ignored the human's pleas, ambling towards the Eagle; Blythe noticed that he released Amie out of his grip as she stood there on the fancy red carpet. The Dark Eagle countenanced a schadenfreude as the humans howled ceaselessly. Rover was now in front of him, his mien unreadable.

The Eagle patted him on the shoulder. "Good kitty. Now then..." He beckoned two Birds to come up; they appeared to be well-muscled. "Go ahead and take him to the Boss," he ordered.

The two Birds saluted to him. "Yes, Sir."

Each of them took one of Rover's arms as they marched to the exit door, where Anabelle lays below. The Birds unbended their wings, preparing for take off. A few seconds afterwards, the three plummeted down yet soared over the cumulus clouds, coated with the color of golden-morning sunlight. Anabelle noticed this, her eyes saddened with grief as they took Rover away and beyond the heavenly horizon.

Back inside the passenger car, Blythe realized that the Animal Agents were departing from here, for their purpose was fulfilled at last. A few moments later, everyone but the Dark Grey Eagle left. He glanced at all of the humans uninterestingly. "By the way, before I go, let me introduce myself properly for once," he remarked with a small chuckle.

"My name is Lucius. Nice to see you all, but goodbye."

He unfolded his wide, dark wings and swiftly flew out of the room. Everyone was quiet, but that's because of their injuries, it's draining their energy. Blythe's nose ceased to bleeding, but now looked revoltingly swollen with a purple color, Amie was breathing, but it was shallow and slow, Romi's skin was scraped in every section, some scratches blunt while others were acute, Jack's and Zeke's deep cuts also became into a sickening purple hue, and Raphadelia is in the point of dying by blood loss.

The island girl, the boy with glasses, the ninja man, Chrom, and Tamara have minor injuries, yet the only one unharmed was Amber, the youngest out of them.

And Anabelle, well, she's-!

Suddenly, Blythe heard a scream, and it was from outside.

"ANABELLE!" the ninja man exclaimed; she saw him dashing to the exit door. The island girl, the boy with thick glasses, Chrom, Tamara, Amber, and surpisingly, Jack and Zeke followed him, expecting the worse about what's to come.

All who stayed inside was her, Amie, Raphadelia, and Romi.

"F*ck. That Eagle lied to us." Blythe heard Romi cursed irefully, she and her were the only ones who's conscious out of the four.

"Hey... blonde girl, you're not unconscious too, right?" she queried. Blythe raised her hand as a respond that she's not. "Good. You might want to check your friend out. I'm going to see if Superhero Girl is still alive or not."

_Amie!_ A new kind of energy flowed through her body as Blythe struggled but successfully arised from the carpet. Now in a standing position, she tottered to her friend's feeble form, noticing her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She felt so relieved; Blythe had to admit, she thought Amie died at that time, but she's grateful that her friend is still alive. Amie doesn't deserve to die, anyway.

_That Eagle... named Lucius, he deserves to die though, _Blythe sulked in her mind. Knowing that her friend is okay, she turned if Raphadelia is alive too. Romi's expression was grim and solemn as she examined Raphadelia's body, almost matching with Chrom. Is that why they became friends in the start? Or was it something else?

While Blythe was disconnected from the world, her eyes took glimpse of the windows. She thought she was hallucinating, but is it just her or...

Is the outside getting _brighter_?

Maybe not. Romi was gazing upon the windows in amazement as well.

"What. The. F*ck."

There goes the cussing again, but Blythe agreed with her. She never seen something so celestial as these beauteous rays of light, and it's almost unusual that her eyes _weren't_ being burned as a result. They were white as an angel's wings, but a few seconds later, the lights flashed and were mixed with a sky blue color, spreading everywhere.

Blythe could only see nothing but light; Romi, Amie, and Raphadelia vanished from sight.

"Hello? Romi? Tamara?" she called out. Nothing responded.

Wait a minute. Even her _surroundings _were gone! She wasn't in the passenger car anymore, then...

Where _was _she?

"Anyone?" Her volume rosed by fear. "ANYBODY IN HERE?"

Blythe frozed instantaneously, however. This time it responded, but she didn't expect it to be a strident _roar_.

_"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

She screamed as the lights became impossibly much more vivid than before, but what really caused her to scream is how _powerful_ that roar felt like. The roar echoed continuously; light blinding light as if countless of stars were within this white void. Blythe covered her eyes with her hands; praying that all of this will stop very soon.

Unawarely that Blythe know, is that another voice was echoing with the roar's echoes. The voice was sweet, compassionate yet omnipotent.

_"Blythe!"_

_Huh? _she mused in bewilderment. _Who are you? Why..._

The voice called out again; a little more coherent. _"Blythe! Wa... up!"_

Blythe kept cogitating, but was awfully gobsmacked of the voice's tone. _Why... do you should so familiar?_

_"Blythe!" _the voice pleaded clearly. _"Wake up!"_

Her eyes widened; she finally realized who this voice is. _I can't believe it... is it really you?_

The voice united with the roar as one. That's because they were the _same_.

_"Blythe! Don't be afraid of the Light! WAKE UP!"_

**~o~O~o~**

**Golden Guest: FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! *Facedesk***

**So... what do you think? Did I rushed a little? I hope not.**

**But did you enjoyed it? If you did, YAY! That's my goal from you guys, always! :)**

**Oh yes, the Announcement... Here you go!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

_**Since we're going to Twilight in the next chapter! I want to know something very crucial from all of you!**_

_**The info I need from you is...**_

_**"Where would you be living at?"**_

_**For Example, Evy will live somewhere on the shore. Close to the Beach, I mean.**_

_**But where would your OC live?**_

_**That's what I want to know! :3**_

_**END**_

**Done with Announcement, so that means...**

**Thanks for Reading! c:**


	5. The Arrival- Part 1

**Golden Guest: *Dundundun!* I'm back with another chapter!**

**Let me proclaim something first... This story has 400+ views and 45+ reviews with only 4 chapters! HURRAH! BRAVO! *Exploding fireworks* :D You guys are, as what Mary Poppins would say...**

**"****Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" :D :D :D**

**Thank you everyone who read, viewed, reviewed, and/or established their OCs in the story! *Heart***

**On the other hand, let's talk about today's chapter! This is pretty much a closer inspection of where Blythe used to be, but now it's in Amie's POV, so good for you, MayorAmie! ;)**

**This is also when we BARELY (I mean it) arrive in Twilight. The chapter was far too long, so I sliced it into parts again! *Facedesk***

**(Uh... WARNING- There's still gore in this chapter.) *Sheepish smile***

**It's now on to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~O~o~O~o~**

**Animal Crossing: The Town of Twilight**

**The Arrival- Part 1**

_**~Amie~**_

_**?**_

_**00:00**_

Amie stirred by a flashing light, emerging from nowhere. She whined mildly as she rotated her body to the opposite side; hoping that the light won't bother her anymore. Unfortunately, light still illuminated into her pretty phiz, even on this position.

"C'mon... a few more minutes please," she groaned irritably, covering her face with her hands to block the light out. Satisfied, she went back into taking a nap... a nice... cozy... na-

_"Rooooooaaaaaaarrrrr!"_

Abruptly, someone... or some_thing _thunderously roared in the outlandish area Amie was in. It wasn't as loud she thought it would be, but enough to fully rouse her slumbering state up. She squealed in surprise, her blue eyes wide and active, and her body flailing like a fish because of how _powerful _that roar felt and heard.

If Amie thought the roar was flabbergasting, wait till she noticed her wondrous surroundings.

And she did. Her eyes impossibly broadened even more as she gaped at the divine, godly realm. Everywhere was silvery bright as if Amie actually stood on a white dwarf's surface, yet it precipitated with dazzling flurries, reflecting of all colors: Blue, red, green, yellow, purple, pink, orange... any kind of hue Amie can think up of! The floor felt comfortable and flocculent as clouds, and the zephyr sussurated as it brushed against her skin, warm yet freshly cool to the touch.

"Is this Heaven?" Amie marveled to herself, her arm reaching up to touch a snowflake mirroring a sky blue tint. She gazed at the exquisite ice crystal, admiring its exotic looks, but then, something flashed within her mind.

Something that shocked her immensely.

Her countenance was of inquisitive focus; the need to know this small yet significant subjectivism. _Sky blue... Sky blue... Why do I have the feeling I saw that color before? _Amie mulled over, doing a pondering gesture, her index finger tapping on her chin repetitively. _I know I've seen it somewhere before... not too long ago either. _Her visions slowly manifested; the answers were becoming comprehensible when Amie concentrated harder. _No... Actually, I seen that color __**today**__. And it was from __**someone**__... someone... sky blue... !_

Amie gasped; she solved her answer completely. _Yes, it was-!_

Her thoughts were cut off by a horrified scream and her heart sank. Why? Because this wasn't any ordinary scream...

It was her friend's scream, in fact, it was _Blythe's_ scream.

"BLYTHE!" Amie shrieked in fear; her head rotating around to search where the source of Blythe's scream emerged from. Her blood froze, her friend's scream was in the same direction of where the 'roar' sound has emitted. She doesn't fear of the roar itself, no, no... but she feared of Blythe's well-being. Revolting hallucinations appeared in sight; Blythe laying on a pool of crimson blood, bleeding worse than Raphadelia, lacerated worse than Romi before Amie loss consciousness by the dearth of oxygen into her lungs, and her blithe eyes and shining smile were replaced by an inanimate expression; eyes dull and the smile withdrawed forever.

Blythe was nothing but a lifeless corpse...

_N-No!_ Amie shook her head vigorously; the awful figment of her imagination fading away. _I will not agree this! I will not avow this! Blythe is still alive! _Her soul flared vehemently, she turned her 1-Up Cap to the other side, and Amie added one more sentence with stressed confidence, so that she can be more hopeful upon herself.

_I __**know**__ she's still alive!_

Amie took off, scampering around the majestic area in an unbelievable, almost unnatural speed. The wind felt wonderful as it brushed and licked her glossy brown hair and skin, and the amount of oxygen she was gaining in her lungs was delightful to relish, especially if you were an individual who's was being asphyxiated a while ago. As her thoroughly thought up destination seemed to be near, she can pick up echoes of Blythe's scream and the 'roaring' sound. Amie knew she was close of finding Blythe.

"Blythe!" she called out, strangely energetic and not in fatigue by the unremitting sprinting. "Blythe are you here!? Please respond to me!"

Only silence have responded to her; Amie's anxiety rised up to the peak. "BLYTHE!?" she cried in a shrill tone, her pace decelerating. Now fully in a standstill, she looked around impetuously, devastated to find her friend. Her cry from earlier echoed throughout the silvery wasteland, yet the other sounds were muted and finally out of earshot. Amie was alone...

And lost.

Amie felt a tear, threatening that it may escape and trickle down her face. _Don't you even cry! _A voice inside of her hissed in disapproval. It was her stubborness again, but in truth... Amie is insecure about this tiny voice in her mind. Then again...

She never heard it talk before.

_But I can't just bottle up my feelings! _she argued, her eyes watery. _It's bad-!_

_**HOw dAre YoU deNY mEeeEeeeEEEeeeEe! **_the voice interjected with a raucous bellow. _**yOU iMpuDEnT laSsiE! NoW yOu mUsT feAR tHE ConSeQUenCeS!**_

Amie was baffled. _Consequences-! _Brusquely, an agonizing pain stabbed her internal organs, burning like the inferno of Hell itself. She shrieked as she went down on her knees, and Amie noticed that the whitish area was beginning to blacken.

_**HehEHEhEhehEheHeHEHehe... **_the voice giggled creepily and virtually distorted. _**sEEms tHaT YoU'rE jOinING wiTh Us...**_

She heard another scream. Not Blythe's, but it sounded familiar. Amie turned around to see a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, lying on the floor in total exhaustion. Yet she knows there's only _one _person who wears Basketball shoes.

It was Jack.

"A-Amie..." he rasped, coughing harshly. "R-Run..."

Amie didn't run, however. She was too appalled of Jack's condition. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them, his skin was abnormally pale (she even thought there was some purplish bruises secretly hidden beneath his frail body), and the cut that was given by Lucius was mixed with a sickening purple, crimson, and yellow color, degenerated more by the voice.

"OH NO!" Amie wailed, shedding tears. "JACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Her pain upsurged by the voice, yet again. _**I TolD YOu nOt TO cRY! stUpID, sTupiD, StUPid! **_it growled angrily. She restrained a scream; clutching her heart since most of the agony emanated from there. Amie can't take it anymore, and even though the torture was intense...

It was nothing compared to Amie's undeniable fury.

She stood up with little struggle, and her eyes were fierce enough to even frighten a demon.

_"Y-YOU FOOLISH BEING! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND JACK!" _she exclaimed in utter resentment. The voice screeched, and the darkness faded away all of a sudden. In a matter of seconds, that unpleasant, murky land of the voice's have vanished from sight, so as the voice itself, suprisingly. Because of that, the snowy wasteland was back. The flurries twinkling with its rainbow colors on the air, on the floor, everywhere.

All of that happened by Amie's exclamation.

But there was something Amie _didn't _notice, and Jack was seeing it.

"A-Amie..." he stuttered in awe, his blue eyes gleaming. "Y-You're _glowing_."

Amie examined herself, and she was glowing! In a bright orange color, actually, it was also flicking and glittering frequently with pale tinctures. She feels so robust... and _powerful_. She smiled in approbation; with this power of hers, she can protect anyone from any kind of harm! That reminds her, is Jack okay?

She turned to Jack's direction, expressing pity yet relief that the floor covered with sparkling snow was mending him back to a satisfactory state. Amie kneeled down beside him, grabbing a pile of snow and placed it on Jack's deep cut. He didn't squeaked nor cried at the sudden pressure of frosty snow into his wound, but he sighed pleasingly instead.

"Thank you..." Jack muttured gratefully. "For this and for saving me..."

Amie nodded in acknowledgement. "You're welcome."

The two were silent for a bit, that nothing but the whooshing wind could be heard in the wasteland. Amie pretty much hoped that Blythe wasn't seized by the voice as Jack was, yet she could've been eaten by the 'roar' sound being too. That made her thought about something; where's everybody _else_? Tamara, Raphadelia, Romi, Chrom, the Ninja man, the Island girl-!

Wait. Her thought were interrupted by Jack's murmurings, but his tone was unmistakably doleful.

"Tides... Zeke..."

Amie know that Zeke is that other boy with the NTDO shirt, same age as Jack, but... is Tides the one who comforted Jack before? The boy with the Thick glasses? It must be him; no doubt about it. A tad inquisitive to know if it's true, Amie cleared her throat while muttering out an "Ahem!" to catch Jack's attention.

It worked; Jack, who was crestfallen, cocked his head up questioningly to her. "Yes, Amie?"

She started to inquire; her expression curious. "Um... Who's Tides?"

Jack looked down again; gripping the snow without noticing. "... He's my friend," he sighed deeply. "A very good friend of mine. He's the boy with the Thick Glasses, but his full name is English Tides." His volume subdued, almost in a murmur. "I hope he and Zeke are alright. And the rest of the others too..."

Amie remained impassive, collecting up his respond, but then she smiled mournfully; placing her hand to Jack's shoulder. "I hope that _everyone_ is alright..." Amie's smile vanished instantly, her eyes bleak. "But I know something awful happened to my friend, Blythe. I heard a 'roar' at first... and then her scream." She repressed her tears; they were precariously near of escaping. "I-I don't know w-what to do i-if she... s-she-"

She was interrupted by an embrace from Jack, he was kneeling and his countenance was sympathetic. "Let it go..." Jack coaxed. "It's bad to bottle up your feelings Amie... And you _know_ that very well."

Amie's eyes extended, and they were watery. _You heard me say that... Hadn't you... _But she understands entirely, so she let the tears trickle down her face, sobbing quietly as she hugged Jack back. He patted her back, sighing as he gazed up upon the lighted sky, sprinkled by the colorful crystals that were slowly ascending down and drifting with the zephyr.

As Amie was still on the verge of tears, Jack gasped all of a sudden.

"Amie... Look."

She wondered what caused Jack to be in awe, so she turned around on the direction Jack was facing.

"What's going on, Jack?" she sniveled, wiping her tears away with her hand, but she paused, now gaping incredulously at the new rays of light, impossibly more radiant than the light surrounding them. These lights are mixed with the color of sky blue, and in view, it appears to be a star of sorts, yet brighter than the Sun itself. That's not what mostly flabbergasted the two, however. The being within the ball of blinding light did.

It had angel wings, majestically incandescent and impressively large compared to its host. The being also has a halo on top, but its, or rather Amie would say, _her _full appearance is the surprise itself. She's a _human_, with a _familiar_ Palatial Tank Dress, Masquerade Mask, Star Hairpin, and White Leather Shoes.

It was_ Anabelle_.

"Anabelle..." both Jack and Amie breathed in unison, still gaping.

She beamed at the two (literally), and it felt as if their distress, mentally and physically, were diminishing away; replaced with a feeling of utter rapture.

_"I finally found you..." _Her voice was rich and omnipotent. _"Jack... I'm glad that my snowy realm is healing your wounds. And Amie..." _Her vivid sky blue eyes gazed at her. _"I can see that you found it..."_

Amie tilted her head, baffled of Anabelle's unclear sentence. "What do you mean 'Me finding it'?" she questioned.

Anabelle chuckled lightheartedly as it echoed the endless white area with a pleasing sound. _"Sorry, dear Amie... As I was trying to say, I can see that you found that __**power**__ inside of you. Even though it is latent, the presence of your power is very noticable." _she clarified placidly.

Amie was stunned in awe. "Do you mean...?" She glanced at Jack, who has an astonished expression directly towards her. "Was it that time where I glowed earlier?" she queried softly.

Anabelle raised an eyebrow. _"Wait a minute, you __**glowed**__?" _she echoed in surprise. _"My... If you did, then it must've found you already, but..." _Her eyes seemed deeply troubled. _"How come you're not glowing anymore? Has it overlooked you? That's strange..."_

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, perplexed. Amie kept gazing at her, showing a sign of inquisitiveness.

However, Anabelle shook her head, smiling pensively. _"That's something I cannot answer, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, you will __**all **__find out soon..." _she replied as she started to ascend. _"Besides that, it's time for you two to wake up..."_

Jack and Amie stood close together, heads up as they gazed Anabelle elevating towards the sky, seeming like the Sun as she gleamed in total luminosity. Her light flashed briskly, blinding the rest of the light as it drowned everything out. Amie went to grab Jack's hand, but she noticed that he had disappeared.

She sighed, trying to calm down._ Do not worry... _Anabelle's voice murmured within her mind. _Everything will turn back to normal..._

Amie smiled as she closed her eyes, waiting until the light dissolves her as well.

From this unknown realm...

To back to the Golden Train, once again...

**~o~O~o~**

_**The Golden Train**_

_**March 2nd**_

_**11:59am**_

... CHOO! CHOOOOO!

Amie opened her eyes; the Train's whistling roused her up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, but she actually felt so vivacious today! Her body trembled with energy, and her mind was working faster than average! Amie looked around; she noticed that she was back in the Golden Train, and that she may have slept in a full day straight. She also realized that she was holding a flocculent red pillow. No wonder the sleep felt so nice...!

"Amie!"

Before she even reacted to the call, Amie was embraced by her friends Blythe and Tamara.

"You're back!" Blythe exulted.

"You're okay!" Tamara chirruped.

Amie smiled widely, gazing upon her two best friends. "Tamara! Blythe! I'm glad that you're both alright!" she gushed out joyfully, hugging back.

A few moments later, they let go of each other, but they remained smiling towards each other.

"We can't believe it, but... Everyone's restored from the affray!" Tamara burbled. "It seems as if yesterday didn't even existed! Its so magical when you think about it..."

What the bubbly fourteen year-old didn't noticed is that Amie and Blythe were actually discussing about the dream.

"Blythe..." Amie began solemnly. "I thought you were in trouble or something. I heard you scream!"

Blythe nodded in understandment, yet she patted Amie's shoulder. "I know what you're talking about, Amie. But that roar is the reason I'm awake now. It didn't hurt me, see?" She made a showing gesture. "I was just startled that's all.. And you know me." Blythe grinned sheepishly. "I always get scared when I'm alone! Silly me!"

Amie gestured ponderingly. "I suppose so..." she avowed, uncertain.

"Cheer up!" Blythe laughed, who suddenly slapped Amie's back. "Everything's back to normal! Just how we all like it!"

The trio froze their activities, however, because a boy squealed in relief.

"Jack!"

Amie perked up. _Jack! _She immediately rised up and scurried to where he used to sit, and there he was! Awakened and alive. It's a miracle too; she always seen Jack in a drowsy state with bloodshot eyes and dark bags, but now, they've disappeared completely. She can see that Jack admires his new, much livelier condition, for his eyes were shining with happiness.

Besides that, he was being embraced by Tides and patted in the shoulder by Zeke, both of them expressing satisfaction and glee.

Jack lended a small smile to her. "Hey there, Amie."

"Hi, Jack," Amie smiled back.

Blythe and Tamara stood behind her, perplexed. This was the same with Tides and Zeke, nonetheless.

"So... did you guys met each other or something?" Zeke questioned while pointing to both Jack and Amie. "'Cause it seems like it."

Jack and Amie exchanged thoughtful glances; then they gazed towards Zeke and replied humorously, "Yes, we did meet."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Tamara interjected, now between the group. "Does that mean... You're both a _couple_ now?"

Everyone paused, giving Tamara a look, but Amie and Jack were flushing in anger and embarrassment. "N-No we're not a couple!" they both exclaimed in unison. Blythe emitted out a "Pfft!" at first, but holded back her chortle because Amie was glaring daggers to her, Zeke grinned slyly, nudging his friend a few times, and Tides just simply laughed, all the way.

"Just kidding!" Tamara joshed, doing a placating gesture. "You guys need to relax a bit!"

They all laughed amiably, except for Jack and Amie, but they sighed inside of their minds, knowing that this is just a joke... a facetious joke. The two joined in with their close friends, laughing as a result, but it also attracted attention to the others.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

Blythe turned around and responded in elation. "Just a funny joke Tamara came up with!"

Amie mirrored the same thing her friend did, excluding the responding part, to be aware of who inquired to them. It was a squad of humans, and a girl with a unique military dress stood up, smirking.

"Don't mind to share this 'joke' of Tamara's to us?"

Tamara sauntered to them with a smile. "Don't worry! I'm coming, Romi!"

"Huh..." A girl with reddish-brown hair looked curious. "I wonder what's so funny about?" she inquired.

"I have no clue!" another feminine voice chimed in.

Amie's eyes widened in astonishment. Raphadelia is fully cured too! She sat right next to the young little girl while jotting down her Journal as usual. As for Chrom, he's with Romi, but he grumbled in irritation about "jokes" and "stupidity" all at once as he stared towards the window.

And there's three more _new _people in here! Wow! They were sitting on the seat two-seats in front of where Jack's trio and Amie's trio were.

One of them is a seventeen year-old boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes, very similar to Anabelle's looks. He's wearing an Armor Suit with a Scale-Armor Suit and Lace-Up Boots. Yet the most unusual thing about him is his bird cage he was carrying; it has a canary inside it!

_Whoa... _Amie raised an eyebrow, but then scrutinized to the next person.

This one is a twelve year-old girl with purple hair tied up to a bun and brown eyes. Her outfit is a Corseted Shirt, White-Lace Skirt, Lace-Up Boots, and a Flashy Hairpin. Her expression is of an angel, innocent yet adorable!

And finally, the last one is a fifteen year-old girl with golden hair striped in purple highlights and brown eyes. Her skinned is also slightly tanned. Her clothing is a White sleeveless, self-designed Blouse with a Black waisted Skirt and suspenders, and Pilot Shades. She seems cool enough.

Besides their appearance, they chatted alongside one another with friendly phizes. Even though the girl with Pilot Shades acted timidly with the others, they didn't mind it at all.

But hold up! Where's Anabelle, the Ninja man, and the Island girl?

As if Serena or Farley had answered her question, Anabelle and the Ninja man appeared as the exit door opened. Everybody gazed at the mademoiselle with mixed feelings: Awe, wonder, surprise, amazement, and many others. She nodded to them all in acknowledgement, but rather than uttering out a greeting, Anabelle took a pace besides a particular seat, with the Ninja man behind her.

Amie and a few others ambled closer to take a peek. The Island girl was in that seat; sleeping peacefully. Anabelle seemed to be concerned, so she place her hand in the girl's shoulder and then shook her lightly. That did the trick. The Island girl yawned softly, her pacific blue eyes slowly opening. She noticed that Anabelle kept her hand upon her shoulder, which caused to lend a questioning gaze to the lady. Anabelle murmured inaubibly to her, so that only she can hear it, and the Island girl smiled softly as a reply.

"Ma'am... We're here. We're now in Twilight."

After the Island girl uttered out those words, they felt the Train decelerating its velocity, the 'choo-chooing' volume diminishing, and then the Conducter vocalized throughout the Golden Train by the stereos.

**"Now Arriving in Twilight! Twilight Station!"**

Everyone gazed at the Island girl, dumbfounded. She shuffled shyly, but then rised up and moseyed to the exit door. Everyone else followed her tracks; intending of departing from here to their destination.

The Journay have only just Begun...

And...

They Finally Arrived in Twilight.

**~o~O~o~**

**Golden Guest: GOODNESS GRACIOUS! *Gasp* TOO MANY WORDS. OVER 3500 WORDS! HOW AM I STILL LIVING? The world will never know... *Shrug***

**Hope you all enjoyed this humongous chapter of mine! c:**

**Next POV... Will be... A Free-For-All POV! I believe everyone's OC is going to have a short POV in the next chapter! And the next chapter is the one that HIGHLIGHTS everything in Twilight! This chapter was just the Arrival! XD**

**Besides this and that and whatnot...**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
